Las disculpas pertinentes
by CattivaRagazza
Summary: *Spoilers Sun Village* –¿Se disculpó? –cuestionó Flare, sorprendiéndola. Y es que Lucy no entendía si la pelirroja creía que dado que ella se había disculpado la otra maga por lógica debería haberlo hecho, si estaba molesta con Minerva, si era su extraña manera de mostrar interés en su persona o una complicada y típica mezcla de las tres cosas. –¡Feliz cumpleaños Rev-chan!


**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

**Notas: **¡Feliz cumpleaños Reveire-chan! (atrasado, lamento eso). Este es mi regalo. Lamento si es algo OoC (iré a saber yo), es la manera que halle de unir a tu trío soñado (o uno de los). Espero te guste.

**Advertencias:** Leves spoilers (muy leves). Ubicado en el 354 del maga.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Las disculpas pertinentes.<strong>

No podía describir lo feliz que estaba de volver, de haber regresado a casa. Además de alguna manera el hecho de que _ellos_ estuvieran ahí, _ella_ estuviera ahí, lo hacía todo más agradable. Por eso era incapaz de apartar su atención, su presencia, de ella.

–Rubia –murmuró, acercándose a la susodicha por la espalda, sorprendiéndola.

–¡Flare! –exclamó Lucy, llevándose una mano al pecho–. ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó en cuanto pudo recuperarse de su impresión.

La antigua miembro de Raven Tail bajó la vista al piso con timidez, esta solo se acentuó cuando la rubia se le acercó, extrañada por el gesto.

–Gracias –murmuró, sonrojándose y alzando la mirada hacia el dorado cabello de la maga frente a ella, la que lucía bastante sorprendida, aunque luego sonrió.

–No debes darlas Flare, era trabajo después de todo –contestó Lucy con una amplia sonrisa y esa amabilidad característica suya, aumentando levemente la vergüenza de Flare.

–No, eso no –rebatió en un susurro que obligó a la Heartfilia a acercarse más para oírla por sobre el ruido de la fiesta–, por ser amable, gracias.

Esa respuesta sorprendió aún más a Lucy, pero como hace unos momentos no tardó en sonreír.

–No es nada, no te preocupes por eso –respondió, sintiéndose extrañamente feliz por esas palabras.

Porque a su manera Flare era tierna, como en esos momentos, mientras desviaba la vista en tanto se acentuaba su sonrojo.

–¿Se disculpó? –preguntó tras unos momentos, fijando la mirada en Lucy y sus ojos chocolate, en su piel blanca y su cabello rubio.

La maga estelar parpadeó confundida.

–¿Quién? –cuestionó. Flare alzó su mano en respuesta y apunto a la maga de armadura unos metros más allá–. ¿Erza?

–No, la pelirroja no –aclaró–, la del cabello azabache, contra la que luchó.

Lucy tardó unos momentos en entender de quién hablaba.

–¿Minerva?

¿Por qué Flare tenía que ser incapaz de referirse a alguien por algo que no fuera su cabello?

–Sí, la azabache –corroboró la maga–. ¿Ya se disculpó?

–¿Por qué? –preguntó Lucy, sin entender a donde iba la conversación.

Sus ojos se encontraron, antes de que Flare ladeara la cabeza en un gesto que a la Heartfilia se le hizo curioso, pese a tener claro que el lenguaje corporal de la maga frente a ella tendía a ser algo extraño.

–Por la paliza que te dio, rubia –respondió la maga, desviando luego su carmesí mirada de Lucy, centrándola en la fiesta a unos metros de ellas–, ¿se disculpó?

La Heartfilia se quedo quieta unos momentos, no muy segura de como interpretar eso. ¿Exactamente que significaba? ¿Por qué Flare le preguntaba aquello? No estaba segura, como tampoco se animaba a ahondar en los motivos.

Antes de que dijera algo, o pudiera siquiera pensar en ello, la pelirroja frente a ella volvió a hablar.

–No lo hizo. –No fue una pregunta, claramente. Había un tono levemente osco en la afirmación, pero Lucy no dijo nada respecto a eso porque a fin de cuentas era verdad. Minerva no se había disculpado y la idea de ella haciéndolo rozaba lo ridículo.

–¿Por qué te interesa Flare? –preguntó, tratando de dilucidar cuál era el motivo tras esa conversación.

Flare volvió a centrar su mirada en su rostro.

–Me disculpe –comentó, mirándola fijamente.

Lucy frunció el ceño, todavía sin entender el punto de aquello.

–Bueno, sí, tú lo hiciste.

–¿Ella no?

La rubia llevó una de sus manos a su cabello, acariciando las hebras doradas de este, en un gesto que denotaba confusión.

–Pues no –dijo Lucy al fin–, ella no se disculpó.

Flare frunció el ceño y curvó su columna en una posición curiosa, haciendo notorio el hecho de que la idea no le agradaba.

–¿Por qué no? –cuestionó, tentándose de estirar su brazo y acompañar el movimiento de los dedos de la rubia por su cabello.

–Supongo que no lo sentía –respondió finalmente Lucy, fijando la mirada en Flare, sin saber muy bien que más decir. No entendía si la pelirroja de verdad creía que dado que ella se había disculpado la otra maga por lógica debería haberlo hecho, si estaba molesta con Minerva, si era su extraña manera de mostrar interés en su persona o una complicada y típica mezcla de las tres cosas. Pese a ser lo más cliché de todo, Lucy suponía que era la última alternativa, una intrincada mezcla de «todas las anteriores»–. Pero en realidad ya no me importa –dijo, para luego añadir apresuradamente, como temiendo que eso pudiese significar algo que no significaba–, quiero decir, sí, me dolió y todo eso... bastante, en realidad, pero ya es pasado y no me preocupa. –Trató de darse a entender–. Además no esperaba una disculpa, de todas formas, y la tuya me sorprendió bastante, la verdad. –Flare plegó levemente el entrecejo, con lo que la Heartfilia se apresuró en continuar su monólogo, justificación o lo que fuera aquello–. Y creo que por eso me agradas tanto, quiero decir, eres linda y tierna en el fondo, y es algo adorable. –El pequeño ceño fruncido pasó a ser una genuina expresión de sorpresa y vergüenza, pero Lucy pareció no notar el cambió en su interlocutora–. Quiero decir, eres alguien muy dulce, preocupándote así por mí, por tu pueblo, y por eso me gustas. Aunque justo ahora no sé porque has sacado este tema, creo que es tu manera de preocuparte, y es lindo, y me gusta, y ya no sé que estoy diciendo. –Rió nerviosamente, avergonzada. Para su suerte Flare no la miraba, lo que ayudaba a atenuar un poco su repentina vergüenza.

O al menos así fue hasta que unos ojos rojos se encontraron con los suyos.

–A mi también me gustas rubia –dijo Flare, descolocando a Lucy.

Bien, definitivamente ese no era el punto al que quería llegar, si es que quería llegar a algún punto.

–Ah –musitó, sintiendo como sus mejillas adquirían color–. Me... me alegro.

Flare sonrió, pensando que en verdad le gustaba la rubia, y le gustaba mucho. Quien no le gustaba era la azabache, porque ya bastaba con que ella hubiera hecho sufrir a su rubia, no necesitaba a nadie más en esa lista. Menos si iba a, probablemente, ser perdonado y obtener esa sonrisa, esa que quería solo para ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Nuevamente, ¡feliz cumpleaños!<strong>

**Espero te haya gustado, y lo hayas pasado bien.**

**Bye's.**


End file.
